


Coffee on the Holodeck

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Coffee Shops, Conversations, F/M, Friendship, Holodecks/Holosuites, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasha Yar survived a violent childhood on Turkana IV before she joined Starfleet. Now, she has been aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise for only a month and her commanding officer, William Riker wants her to join him on the holodeck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee on the Holodeck

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes S01E04, "Code of Honor," and S01E05, "The Last Outpost."
> 
> I wrote this, simply because I wanted to write some dialogue and I always thought a Riker/Yar friendship was a missed opportunity for the show when Denise Crosby left. It was something that could have been explored more.

She entered the Holodeck and was taken aback slightly at what she saw. It was some kind of small restaurant, a coffee shop, perhaps, and it was crowded. The music was unfamiliar but she thought she recognized the sound of an electric guitar, although it sounded distorted, as though there was something wrong with the speakers. 

She knew the setting was centuries ago in Earth’s past. The coffee shop, she recognized the smell now, was populated entirely by humans, so she guessed late 20th century. Perhaps during the Eugenics Wars, she thought. Outside, she saw a busy street as rain splashed against the window on which there was a painting of a creature, half human woman, half fish. She tried to think of any planets with such a lifeform but scientifically, it seemed impossible.

She saw who she came to see. It wasn’t hard. He was the only person wearing a Starfleet uniform among the plaid-garbed, jeans wearing customers. He was seated by the window, on the table beside him were two coffees, in ceramic cups again bearing the image of that fish woman. He motioned to the empty chair across from him. She took her seat.

“Lieutenant Yar,” he said. “Thanks for joining me.”

“Commander Riker,” she said, taking her cup. She held it to her nose. Cream and sugar. She knew that was a popular way people on Earth took their coffee but she rarely drank it herself. She looked around.

“What city is this? It’s not San Francisco,” she asked.

“Seattle,” Riker replied. “Middle 1990s.” 

“You have an interest in this era?”

“Not particularly,” Riker said. “But Captain Picard once suggested I read more history.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know much Earth history,” Tasha replied. And it was true. With so many planets in the Federation, knowing everything that happened everywhere was next to impossible so she got Earth’s (as well as that of Vulcan, Andoria, and Talaxia) in the broadest strokes possible. And there was no time for history lessons on Turkana IV.

“Was this an important time in Earth’s history?” she asked.

“Well, in many ways it was. The Eugenics Wars were on but it happened mostly in secret. Here in Seattle, changes were happening in music, personal computing, and social activism.” he said.

“I thought you didn’t know much about history.”

“I don’t,” he held up his PADD. “But I got a crash course.”

He grinned broadly at Tasha. She was disarmed by his easy going nature. She had never served under someone like him before. On the bridge, he was all business. But off duty, as they were now, he was relaxed and open. Captain Picard, she imagined, was the same man on and off the bridge. But it wouldn't be long before he was commanding his own ship, surely.

“So,” he began. “You’re wondering why I asked you to join me for coffee.”

“No. You asked me here to discuss my performance as Chief of Security.”

She hated people telling her what she was thinking. Why else would she be there? She reported to Commander Riker on her day to day duties and he had had similar meetings with Worf, LaForge, and Data. 

Data. Did Riker know about her and Data? No it couldn't have been. They were discreet Data wasn't the type to gossip, of course. There was no regulation against it so it wasn't his business if he knew anyway. So why else would he …

No. He wasn’t. ..interested in her, was he? She suddenly felt very awkward. This couldn't be right. He was with Counselor Troi, wasn't he? They had a past but…

“Well, you're half right,” he interrupted her train of thought. “We haven't been working together long and I wanted to see how you’ve been getting on in your work. And, to be honest, I wanted to get to know you. We could be serving together for a long time. We might as well know who we’re working with.”

She was relieved that he didn’t show an interest in her. She liked Riker and respected him but had no interest in him romantically. 

“I read your file. You started out on Turkana IV. That’s a rough start in life,” he said.

“Sir, with respect, you don’t know the half of it.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry and I didn’t mean to be glib. I read the reports. It’s rare that a colony fails like that. It was a tragedy is what I’m saying.”

“It was chaos. Everything that was not supposed to happen in the Federation happened there. I was lucky to get out. And thankful.”

“You came to the Academy shortly after your escape.”

“I did. Like every other human colonist, I have roots there. Ukraine, I think. But you know how it is: When you’re on Earth, you’re from America or Kenya or India. But in space, you’re from Earth. But when I’m on Earth or in space, Earth is my adopted home.”

“You could have done anything. Why Starfleet?”

“Starfleet, to me, represented safety and order. The complete opposite of what I had on Turkana IV. It was my way of repaying the Federation for the opportunity it afforded me. Someone protected me once. Now I can protect someone else,” she said this as her voice rose over the guitar sounds. The face of her sister came to her mind but she pushed it away.

“Sorry, commander. Can we lower the volume or something?”

“Yes, of course,” he said, raising his head. “Computer: Change playlist to something softer.”

In an instant, the song faded out as an angry sounding singer described a “black hole sun” and, in its place, an acoustic guitar came on, joined by the harmonies of two women.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Tasha said.

“I don’t know it. As far as this era goes, I’m more of a jazz and blues fan. Computer, identify compostion.”

The music paused.

“The song is ‘Dreamboat Annie’ by the music group Heart,” the computer told them.

The both shrugged.

“I have to be honest. I never explored Earth culture all that much when I was there,” Tasha said.

“The Federation is a big place. It would be a waste to just to focus on one planet,” Riker said.

“What I mean is, I didn’t make a lot of leisure time. I spent most of my time studying or learning new combat techniques. I didn’t get out a lot.”

“I think a lot of people on the Enterprise were like that.”

This was true, of course. If you wanted to land a good assignment at an important place like the Daystrom Institute or the flagship of Starfleet, you had to work at it. She saw this work ethic among just about everyone on the Enterprise. 

“Obviously,” Riker continued. “I’ve read your file. But I just wanted to know what it is that drives you.”

“I grew up without protection. The Federation protected me. I want to repay the favour,” she said. “How about you?”

Riker looked taken aback. She figured he hadn’t expected to have any questions directed at him. She wondered if she had crossed a line,

Riker thought for a second.

“To be the captain of my own ship, of course,” he answered, smiling. “But in the meantime, I need to make sure the captain of the current ship doesn’t take any unnecessary risks. That’s my first job.”

She imagined he was holding something back. She could tell when people were lying, possibly as well as Deanna Troi. Whatever it was, it wasn’t her business.

“I’m not sure I want to go into command. I think I’m happiest in security,” Tasha said.

“Well, we’re certainly glad to have you on board,” said Riker. “People certainly took notice of you.”

Tasha rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Are you talking about Lutan?” She asked. It had been three days since their mission to Ligon II where they successfully negotiated for a vaccine to cure the Anchilles outbreak on Styrus IV. That is, only after Lutan tried to make Tasha his bride. She thought about this for a moment as she finished her coffee.

“That was … weird,” she said.

“Data once told me something Dr. Leonard McCoy told him: ‘If you’re on the Enterprise, it’s gonna get weird from time to time.’”

“Well, I have that to look forward to, I guess.”

Riker’s combadge chirped. He tapped it.

“Riker here.”

“Commander Riker, you’re wanted on the bridge,” Captain Picard’s voice said.

“We’ll have to cut this short,” he said, getting up. “But I’m glad you took a bit of time to meet with me. I look forward to working with you. I hope we can be friends.

He struck out his hand. Tasha smiled and accepted it.

“Me too,” she said.

He nodded and asked for the exit.

In the middle of the coffee shop, the door appeared and Riker walked through, on his way to the bridge, Tasha watched him as he left. She asked the computer to end the program and returned to her quarters on her new home on the Enterprise.


End file.
